The present disclosure relates generally to archiving files, and more specifically relates to automatically archiving user generated media files.
With digital cameras and other similar devices, people are able to take photos and videos, which are saved as files. When users connect their cameras to their computers, they may not always transfer their media files from the camera. Users also may not be diligent in backing up their content. They may also not know where exactly they have saved their files, or they may misplace a set by saving to a location they have forgotten. When attempting to upload photos or videos, users may not know any or all of the directories storing their content.